The New Agent
by BigReader16
Summary: The DATS agents are off to the digital world! You all know why they went the first time, to find Merukimon. But now, Calchas has his own agenda; to bring back his partner! New friends will be introduced! So, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This happens to be my first fanfiction, so please don't murder me. If you have any questions, PM me.

Reader: As I said before, this is my first fic, so please R&R. And send any flames so I know what I need to work on.

Xipil: And if anyone doesn't like me, I will hunt you down!

Reader: Down boy. Sheesh. You'll be seeing him in a later chapter, so don't worry about him for now.

Xipil: Reader does not own Digimon or its characters, except for the oc, Calchas.

Reader: Thanks, Xipil.

Chapter One: The Blind Seer

The 18 year old boy stepped out of the taxi, a cane in one hand. He had dirty blonde hair that was trimmed to perfection, and his skin was tanned like he spent his life on a beach. He wore a suit and a tie, and looked like a lawyer, minus the briefcase. His eyes were a pale grey, and saw nothing. Calchas Kennerd had been born blind.

Calchas grabbed two boxes from the back seat and the driver took off. He walked up to the front door of the house and knocked. He heard the door open but could not see who it was. "Are you here about the room?" Calchas could tell by the voice that it was a young girl, around the ages of 10 or 11.

"Yes, I am. I am Calchas Kennerd."

The girl took his hand. "Hi, I'm-"

"Kristy Daimon, sister of Marcus Daimon and daughter of Spencer and Sarah Daimon. Red hair, blue eyes, you look like an 11 year old version of your mother. That sums things up, does it not?"

"Uh- yeah? How did you know that? Aren't you blind?"

Calchas stood rigid, as he always did when people thought he was incapable of doing anything because he was blind. "I have my ways."

"Okay, if you say so. I'm going to get my mom real quick." He heard the sound of running footsteps, followed by a small muffled conversation, and footsteps coming in his direction.

"Hi, are you Calchas?" The voice belonged to a woman this time. "I'm glad you made it."

"It is a pleasure, Mrs. Daimon."

"Well, come in. Would you like a tour?"

"Of course, ma'am. Though I might be able to find my way around."

"Please, none of this ma'am and Mrs. Daimon business, call me Sarah. And how would you know your way?"

"Of course. I have a way of telling where people are and the layout of a room and house. And I believe there is someone upstairs."

"That would be Marcus. I'll go get him." Sarah left, and Kristy stood uncomfortably in front of the blind teen.

"So…" she started.

"You want to know how I knew about you, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's kinda weird."

"I can tell who someone is by making any form of physical contact with a person, from a simple bump of shoulders to a formal handshake."

"Wow. That's actually really neat. How do you do that?"

"I don't really know. I was called a seer back home as I graduated college at 14 and high school at 12. I have an IQ far greater than that of the average person, and it might be helped by the lack of sight."

I'm back, sorry it took so long. Marcus was being stubborn. Kristy, why don't you go water the flowers?"

"Is Marcus not coming down?"

"No, but you'll meet him at dinner." They heard a scream from upstairs, and Calchas immediately ran, knowing his way through the house all ready.

He ran through a door and heard Kristy gasping as something fell off the roof. Mrs. Daimon came into the room as well.

"Kristy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"There was a big lizard out there! It fell off the roof and Marcus fell as well."

"Marcus is fine," Calchas said, his voice deeper somewhat, his eyes glassy. "It would seem we'll be having a couple of extra guests for dinner." Calchas blinked his unseeing eyes several times and collapsed, exhausted from the mental strain of his unknown sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader: I'm back, dear readers! And this is chapter 2.

Xipil: YAY! I finally get to start my part of the story!

Reader: Don't spoil it! Anyways, this chapter and chapter 1 both take place in the second episode of season 5.

Xipil: R&R, peeps!

Reader: SHUT IT, YA SPOILER!

Xipil: Reader does not own Digimon or its characters, besides the oc, Calchas, and my name.

Reader: And thanks to those few that reviewed, followed, or favorite this story!

Chapter Two: Xipil

Calchas woke up the next morning, groggy from what had occurred the previous day. He heard snoring in the room next to his, and guessed that Marcus was his neighbor. Getting up, Calchas walked to the door and opened it.

"Morning'," a boy said, bumping into Calchas as he passed.

_So that's Marcus,_Calchas thought. _Then who's snoring?_Calchas groped for a door handle, and when he found one, he turned it and entered the room.

The snoring increased in volume, and Calchas went over to the spot where the sound was strongest. He kicked the source, and the image of a yellow-orange bipedal lizard with red straps on each front claw entered his mind. _What on earth is an Agumon?_ The snoring stopped and Agumon yelled, waking up someone else in the room.

"AHH! Get out of here, you perv!" the person screamed, throwing a pillow at Calchas.

"Who are you?"

"Get out, get out, get out!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I was trying to find the source of the snoring that woke me up." Calchas turned to leave but hit his head on something. "Ow," he said, rubbing his temples.

"What is wrong with you! You walk around and act like you're blind or something!"

"That is because I am blind," Calchas said, trying to find the doorway.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you." The person touched Calchas and he started to speak.

"You are Yoshino Nagasaki, Yoshi for short, a DATS agent at the age of 17. You have green eyes, red hair, and are known for your temper. You have a creature called a digimon, Lalamon, as a partner and you are kind when something isn't angering you."

Yoshi stood there, mouth agape the whole time he was speaking. "Uh- how do you know that?"

"Just ask Kristy, she knows. But what is a digimon?"

"Well a digimon is- Oh no! This is the worst! I need to find Marcus!"

"He ran off a bit ago. School, I assume."

"Thanks!" Yoshi ran out of the room, dragging Calchas and leaving him in the hall.

"Commander, digimon signals in area D-19!"

The commander, a tall man with broad shoulders, black hair, and a white scarf over his blue and red trench coat, stood, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. "What is it?"

"Data is coming on the screen, now," a blonde girl said, typing away at a keyboard.

The white "scarf" shifted uneasily. "This is new. The signal is rather strong, but it seems to be a rookie."

"Hmm. We need to deal with it before it causes trouble."

Calchas walked out the front door, seeking to find some quiet. He started down the street, using his unique ability to find a way to the nearest park. He hadn't even made it halfway down the block when something ran into him.

An image of a small blue dragon with red wings and antler-like horns burned itself into his mind. _Another digimon? This one's called Dracomon. How interesting, _Calchas thought as he tried standing up to find the digimon on his legs.

The Dracomon looked at the human it had crashed into. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry!" it said as it got off.

"It's okay, Dracomon."

Dracomon was surprised the human knew the name of its species. "You know me?"

"Not really, no. Do you have a name or anything like that besides Dracomon?"

"People call me Xipil. They say it suits me."

"I bet it does," Calchas said, looking past Xipil.

"Um, I'm over here. Can't you see me?"

"No, sadly. You see, I was born blind."

"Blind? What's that?"

"I'm taking it that digimon can't be blind. To be blind is to never be able to see."

"I feel bad for you. You can't see all the colors."

"You get used to it. So, Xipil, do you have anywhere to go?"

"Nope."

"Why not stay with me then?"

"Really! Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"C'mon then. I'll take you there." Calchas groped around for the little dragon, who put his tiny claw in the blind human's hand. Calchas pulled the digimon along, walking back the way he'd come to get back to the house.

Kristy was just getting home from school when she saw Calchas. "Need some he-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Xipil, and walked into the house, not feeling very well.

Sarah Daimon had just gotten off the phone with Marcus when Kristy ran upstairs to her room. "Kristy! Oh dear…" She looked back to the door and saw Calchas coming in with Xipil at his side. "Who's this, Calchas?"

Xipil walked over to Sarah, his tiny wings flapping. "Name's Xipil. You've got quite a nice home."

"Thank you, Xipil. I try." Sarah laughed lightly, happy that someone appreciated what she did.

"Sarah, I hope it's not too much to ask if Xipil is able to stay here with us. He has nowhere to go and I thought he could stay with me in my room."

"That's fine. I'm more worried about what Marcus and Agumon will think."

"No worries. Besides, while I'm here, I could act as Calchas' eyes."

"Xipil…"

"What? I thought it would be a way to repay your kindness."

"Okay, then."

Sarah clapped her hands together. "Well, dinner will be done in about an hour, so make yourself at home."

The hour went by rather quickly, and Kristy had already gotten used to Xipil. Everyone was settling down to eat as Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi, and her partner, a digimon that looked like a flowering plant, Lalamon, came in. Marcus stopped in the doorway, a little creeped out.

"Uh, mom, who's that?" he asked, pointing at Xipil.

"That's a Dracomon," Yoshi said. "That must be the digimon that entered our world earlier. It is a rookie."

"Are you talking about Xipil?"

"Calchas, you named a wild digimon!" Calchas could tell by her tone that Yoshi was freaking out.

"Actually, I had a name before I met any of you," Xipil said, trying to reassure her.

"Please tell me you weren't planning on keeping him."

"He was going to be staying with me, yes."

"Are you trying to say I'm a pet, missy!"

"NO! Oh, this is the worst!"

"He's not a pet, and what's so bad?"

"Never mind. I'll just have to bring him to DATS."

"Mind if I come? I can't do anything without my "eyes" here, can I?"

"Grrr, fine," Yoshi said. "But if anyone complains about being cramped, I'm going to beat the pulp out of you all!" She punched the air and accidentally hit Lalamon.

"Ow… She's serious this time," Lalamon said, little stars dancing in front of her eyes.

Reader: And there you have it! Chapter two!

Xipil: Aw, man, that Yoshi is hysterical! Especially when she's angry!

Reader: Do I have to tell her you said that?

Xipil: NO!

Reader: Then be quiet. Anyways, thanks again to those of you who have read this story, or kept reading.

Xipil: R&R PEOPLE! Or I'll come and burn you to death.

Reader: XIPIL!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, my dear readers. I've been a little tied up, being in junior year of high school, and trying to write the chapters for a rough draft, but I'm back! And I made a mistake earlier. Calchas is 19, not 18. Sorry for the mix up.

Xipil: You had all better R&R, or I'll hunt you down!

Me: Xipil! Down boy! Bad dragon!

Calchas: BigReader16 does not own digimon or the DATA Squad season. Only myself and Xipil.

Me: Hey, I also own Kristy!

Kristy: Untie me right now!

Me: No can do!

Chapter 3: Unofficial DATS Initiation

"Welcome back to DATS. Marcus. And who might this young man be?"

"Xipil, who is he talking about?"

"He's talking about you."

"Thanks. My name is Calchas Kennerd, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." The commander patted Calchas on the shoulder, and in his mind's eye, Calchas saw a man in a trench coat, with black hair, and his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses. A white creature was around his neck.

"You are Commander Sampson, head of the Japanese DATS team. You have Kudamon as a partner, who is around your neck at this very moment."

"You certainly are an observant one," Sampson said. "DATS could use more people like you."

Kudamon decided to speak up at that moment. "Sampson, look at his eyes. He's blind. He can't see us."

"Is that so, Calchas?"

"It is, sir, but I have other ways to see. Xipil, the one Yoshi called Dracomon, is acting as my eyes at the moment."

"So you're Xipil," the commander said, turning towards the blue dragon.

"That's me!"

"Well," Kudamon began, "I don't believe it would be right to send you back in your current position. What do you think, Sampson?"

"I think that we should allow Calchas and Xipil to join as partners."

"But, commander," Yoshi said, only to be interrupted.

"There is no other decision at the moment, Yoshino. Calchas, you are now an official agent of the DATA squad."

"I don't think that is the best choice, sir. I don't even know what is done here, so I won't be of much help."

"Don't worry. One of our more experienced agents will teach you."

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by Kudamon as the doors slid open. "And it would seem your teacher has arrived, Calchas."

A blonde teen around Calchas' age walked in through the doors, a bipedal dog wearing boxing gloves at his side. "Thomas H. Norstein, reporting for duty, sir."

Thomas looked over towards where Calchas and Xipil were, curious of the two. "I know someone is looking at me," Calchas said, surprising Thomas.

"Okay, back off, blondie," Xipil said. "Leave Calchas alone."

"Gaomon," Thomas said simply.

"Sir yes sir." Gaomon stood in front of Xipil, barring him from Thomas as he walked over to Calchas. He went to turn the other teen around, but his outstretched hand was grabbed and he was actually flipped onto his ack.

"You already said your name, so I won't say it. But you are heir to the Norstein fortune, and have been attending medical colleges to find a cure for your ill sister Melody. If you ever try to touch me again," Calchas said, "I promise you that you'll be in more pain than you currently are in."

Thomas sat up, rubbing his back. "You actually have skill for fighting."

"Of course he does," Xipil said, walking up beside Calchas.

Sampson coughed, catching everyone's attention. "Welcome back, Thomas. As you can see, we have two new recruits; Marcus Daimon and Calchas Kennerd. Marcus already knows the basics of what DATS does, so Kudamon and I believe that you should help teach Calchas."

"I'm fine with teaching others what we do."

"Now, Calchas," Kudamon said, "you'll be needing this." The white digimon grabbed a gold and white device from a pocket in the trench coat, tossing it over. On instinct, Calchas caught it, feeling how it was shaped. "That is your digivice. Thomas will be able to teach you about that."

"Okay, oh, and a note to you Thomas." Thomas gave his student a questioning look as Calchas faced him. "If you haven' already noticed, I'm blind, but don't undermine me. I graduated college at fourteen, high school two years before that, so I am a very fast learner."

"You're blind? I never would've guessed. Well, do you have any idea what a digimon is?"

"That would be a negative. I only began to even learn of their existence yesterday morning."

"Well, to put it in short, digimon are creatures of immense intelligence and power that come from a world connected to ours through electronic devices. They are like humans in many ways, but they are different in the fact that they are rarely ever ill and they grow stronger through a process known as digivolution."

"I have all that. Continue please."

Thomas nodded. "Okay then. Now, digimon with partners are unable to digivolve on their own, so we use the digivice to assist them, as it allows us to give them the power of our DNA, or Digimon Natural Ability. Here at DATS, we are like a police force. We turn rogue digimon that enter our world into digieggs. The eggs are then sent back to the digital world through the use of the digital dive."

"Is that all? I assume it is. Now, I have a quick question. Exactly how do I access my DNA?"

"It is quite simple. All you must do is concentrate, allowing an energy to enter your hand. Give it a go."

"I'll try." Calchas began to focus, allowing everything to leave his mind. A pulsating feeling, like pure strength entered his hand within seconds.

"A white charge. How, interesting," Thomas said. An alarm began to blare, distracting everyone.

"Commander," one of the computer technicians said, "it's Demimeramon again."

"Didn't you secure the digimon earlier, Marcus?"

"Of course I d-"

"A demimeramon can multiply, Marcus."

"What! Why wasn't I told earlier! Let's go, Agumon!"

"Right, boss!" Calchas heard the duo run past, soon followed by the other agents and their partners.

"Sir, permission to assist?"

"Just be careful out there, Calchas."

"Xipil, let's go." Calchas ran out, Xipil leading the way. Once outside, they heard a car driving off, leaving them there.

"Great, now we'll miss all the action!"

"Not necessarily," Calchas said, holding up the hand with the charge. "DNA charge!"

"I feel weird," Xipil said as he began to glow. "Dracomon digivolve to Coredramon!"

"Xipil? Are you still there?"

"Yup, and I've got so much power, I could throw a mountain."

"Your voice is deeper as well."

"I noticed. Now, come on, and hold tight!" Xipil grabbed the blind man and flapped his now grown wings, shooting straight up and off.

(Xipil's POV)

I flew as fast as possible, holding my blind partner with a firm yet comfortable grip. The harbor was underneath us within seconds, and I dropped down gently. Three fireball digimon, a trio of demimeramon, flew about and around us. "I'm setting you down, Calchas."

"Okay," he said. As soon as his feet were firmly on the ground, I slashed at a demimeramon, and it shrieked just before it reverted to a digiegg. I snarled at the other two, and they looked to each other in worry. Almost immediately, the two began to fly right at one another, and I roared as I once more swung at the demimeramon. Both fire digimon easily flickered their ways through my claws and became one.

The single digimon laughed as it began to grow limbs. Waves of heat rushed at me, and Calchas groaned as the heat ran over us and the newly digivolved meramon cackled. "Xipil, this heat means bad news, doesn't it," Calchas said.

"You have no idea." I growled, only to receive a mischievous look from the fiery humanoid.

"Magma blast!" A deluge of magma erupted from the meramon's hands, and I barely ducked in time as the scorching liquid melted a portion of the ground. Meramon laughed, and smirked at my blind partner. It began to raise a flaming foot and laughed.

"Back away from my partner," I roared as I rammed the rogue digimon. Meramon was unfazed, however, and punched me right in the snout. I rubbed my snout slightly, and snarled. "Not happening, fire breath." I inhaled and a powerful flame began to burn in my chest. "Dragon blast!" I exhaled, and the mighty blue flames erupted from my jowls, rushing over meramon.

The sheer power behind the attack threw the rogue back, and it yelled in pain before becoming a digiegg.

(3rd person pov)

Xipil degenerated to his rookie form as the digiegg landed by Calchas, who picked it up, as though knowing it was there. "You okay," the small antlered dragon asked the blind man.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I'm soaked in sweat. Where's the other egg?"

"Right here," Xipil said as he wrapped his tail around the second egg. "So, should we try to find the others?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Calchas said as a yell sounded as two people tripped.

"Marcus, you are the wor- Calchas? Xipil?"

"Uh, hey, Yoshi."

"What are the two of you doing here," Thomas asked. "This was an official mission."

"We got permission. Now, here you go," Xipil said, tossing both eggs to Lalamon, who shrieked and struggled to stay off the ground when she caught them.

"So, how did you get here? Did you, you know," Marcus said.

"If you're referring to digivolution, then yes, we did," the blind man confirmed, making Yoshi gawk.

"You what! You could have been seen!"

"Calchas, you had better hope that no one saw you," Agumon snickered, only to shut up as Xipil and Calchas both glared at him.

"Since this is done, do you mind if we get a ride back to headquarters?"

A vein popped in Yoshi's forehead at the request. "After all the complaining earlier, do you really think I'll let all of you into my patrol car!" All three male agents and their partners immediately took off running, yelling at the top of their lungs. "Get back here, you cowards!" Yoshi roared as she reved the engine of the car and sped off after them, blood lust in her eyes.

Lalamon watched the others speed away, a large drop of sweat on her head as she struggled to hold the two eggs. "They all forgot me?"

Calchas: Poor Lalamon…

Xipil: Blame Yoshi!

Yoshi: What did you say!?

Xipil: Oh my god!

Kristy: Somebody help me!

Me: No one is coming to help you! Sigh. Well, I hope you all like this chapter. And from all of us here, Happy New Year! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello once again! This is the BigReader16 on Fanfiction. Welcome back to the story! Now, I have so-

Xipil: Just get on with it!

Me: Sigh, Xipil, I'll let Yoshi loose if you don't shut it.

Xipil: Meep…

Me: That's better. As I was saying, I have some big news. The next chapter will be one where you, the readers, may ask the characters of this fic anything you are curious about, like crushes or just personal things. To ask something, send the question to me via PM. Thank you.

Calchas: Reader does not own digimon. Only me and those he has captive, as well as Xipil.

Kristy and Yoshi: Help us!

Chapter Four: How awkward will this Day Get?

(Kristy's POV)

I was officially twelve. Calchas and Xipil were on either side of me, Xipil curled up like a cat while Calchas listened to the television. Or was he thinking? I couldn't tell, as his eyes were shut.

I sighed from pure boredom from waiting for Thomas to arrive. Xipil opened one of his eyes groggily, rubbing the other.

""Something the matter," he asked, half yawning.

"Just bored."

"How about a game," Xipil suggested, stretching.

"Sure. Any ideas?"

Xipil scratched at his muzzle for a second before answering. "We could play some hide and seek. I'll look for you after you hide, okay?" The dragon digimon covered his eyes and began to count as I ran off to hide. He was a little too fast with counting, though, as he almost immediately cried out, "Ready or not, here I come!"

I hid in one of the rooms, leaving the door open a crack to watch. The sounds of his clawed feet hitting the hardwood floor grew as he came my direction. He passed by the door without noticing it was open, and I crept out, following him silently.

"Now where could she be," Xipil said, his tail wagging so it almost hit me. "Maybe she's in here," he said, pushing open a door. "Aw man, she's good." He continued down the hall, not even noticing I was behind him.

I watched him and noticed the way he kept twitching a wing, so I snickered silently and grabbed the twitching wing.

"Oh lord!" Xipil jumped a good foot in the air before crashing down.

"I got you, Xipil," I laughed running off.

"Hey, no fair! Get back here, Kristy!" He began to chase me, easily catching up. The only problem was, he skidded to a stop in front of me, so I ran right into him and we went rolling on the floor.

When we stopped, it was in a rather, awkward, position. He was on top of me, and I was lying on my back, so it was pretty weird. We both turned bright red and struggled to get up. As soon as we were up, we turned away from each other, waiting for the red to leave our faces.

"Hello, you two," my mom said as she came in. "Thomas should be here by now," she continued, finishing just as the doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be him."

She left the room and Xipil coughed. "Well, uh, I hope you have a good birthday," he said, walking out and leaving me be.

(Yoshi's POV)

I was bored out of my mind. Thomas was spending the day with Kristy and Sarah, Miki and Megumi, the computer technicians, were at the mall, Marcus was at school taking a test, and there were no readings of digimon anywhere. I sighed for the fifth time in ten minutes, and Lalamon was beyond annoyed.

"Yoshi, why don't you go visit Calchas," she said.

"Why didn't I think of that," I moaned, slapping myself in the face. "Thanks, Lalamon."

"You're welcome!" I grabbed the phone and dialed the number for Marcus' house and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," Xipil said, answering the phone.

"Xipil, why are you handling the phone," I yelled.

"Sheesh, you don't have to break my ear drums, Yoshi. I'll just give the phone to Calchas." I could hear the digimon call to his partner and the phone transfer hands before someone finally answered.

"This is Calchas speaking."

"Hey, Calchas," I said.

"Y-Yoshi, I didn't expect to hear from you," he stuttered, so I guessed he hadn't forgotten me trying to run him and the others over yet.

"Yeah, it's weird, I know. I'm calling to see if you wanted to get together. Just as friends," I added quickly.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said. "So, where would we go?"

"How about a restaurant?"

"That sounds more like something we'd do if we were more than friends," he replied.

"I could just get some take out and come over," I said quickly, feeling my face heat up.

"What's she saying," Xipil asked, and Calchas told him. "Do it!"

"I guess that's what's happening," Calchas said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a half hour." I hung up and ran to get dressed from my pajamas.

(Xipil's POV)

The doorbell rang, and my partner opened it to reveal a near unrecognizable Yoshi with several bags of take out. "Thank you," I said, grabbing all of the bags and running off.

"Xipil, you get back here with that! Ugh, he's the worst after Marcus," Yoshi moaned.

"Don't worry," I heard Calchas say. "He's just getting a few things set up."

"What?"

"I know it might be much but-"

"That's very kind of you," Yoshi said, and I thought I heard a bone crack as she hugged him, which I nearly burst into laughter over. Yoshi seemed to realize what she was doing and let go, bright red.

"Y- You're welcome," Calchas stuttered, the same shade of red. "So, uh, should we get set to eat?"

"Sure. Oh, and uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry, for, you know, trying to run you over." That made me lose all control, as I ended up rolling on the floor, laughing so hard, I thought I'd lost my jaw.

"Stop laughing," Lalamon said, coming out of no where and body slamming me.

(Calchas' POV)

"This is very good," I said, taking a bite of what I thought could have been chicken.

"It's a really popular restaurant," Yoshi said.

"No wonder," Xipil sighed. "These are like eating the food of heaven." I thought that as he said that, I could hear him crying in joy.

"It's not that good," Lalamon said. "But I like it."

"You're right. It's better than the food of heaven!" Yoshi and I groaned at his pun simultaneously, and I could feel the eyes of both digimon watching us.

"Don't stare," I said. A scream rang through the living room from the television as Xipil just had to choose a horror movie.

"This is so corny," Yoshi said. "It's really predictable." She screamed as a chainsaw sounded with the sound of blood splatter, and next thing I knew, she was crushing me in another hug, burying her face in my shoulder.

"I bet you're regretting having said that," I said as Xipil snickered, only to cry out in pain as Lalamon hurt him in some fashion.

"Oh, uh, I- I'm sorry about that," Yoshi said, releasing me a little, but not completely. I knew she had removed her face from my shoulder, but I really had no idea how close our faces were to each other.

"You know, I think that we should stop this movie," I said. I leaned forward to try and find the remote with my hand, but it was my lips that made contact with something. It was quick, but we pulled apart instantly, both of us, or at least me, blushing as Lalamon growled a little at Xipil, who had done one of those cartoonish wolf whistles when the 'incident' occurred.

"Well, you two certainly are meant for each oth- Ow!" Xipil cried out as Lalamon once again hit him.

"You should mind your manners," the flowering digimon scolded.

"Well, uh, th-that was just an accident," I stuttered. "It wasn't anything but an accident, end of story."

"I- I agree," Yoshi said, and her stuttering confirmed that she was blushing. "Well, it was nice to stop by, Calchas. I really must get going." She stood and walked out of the room and the sound of a door opening then closing told me that she was gone. By the way Xipil sighed with relief just then told me that Lalamon had left as well.

"So," Xipil said. "Are you sure that it was an 'accident'? I mean, you two really seemed to like it."

"Xipil!"

"What! I'm just telling you what I saw!"

I groaned in annoyance. "How awkward will this day get," I muttered under my breath.

Me: And there goes another chapter! Remember, the next chapter, you can ask the characters anything by PMing me your questions.

Calchas: And to those who have reviewed, favorite, or followed this story, thank you.

Xipil: You sound like one of those weird intros saying 'thank you' to 'viewers like you'. Sheesh, it makes you seem like a broken record.

Calchas: Sigh. Reader, release Yoshi…

Me: Sure!

Yoshi: I'm free! Prepare to die, Xipil!

Xipil: Oh mah gawd! R&R before I get murdered! Help me!*gets tackled*

Kristy: Someone help me! I'm still tied up here!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, that last chapter was... non existant.

Xipil: Will we try that again?

Calchas: Please don't…

Me: Oh, we'll still try for those question chapters.

Calchas: No~!

Xipil: Reader does not own anything related to digimon except yours truly, Calchas, and currently, Commander Sampson! Wait, where'd the big brute go?

Sampson: Who's the big brute?

Xipil: Oh my god!

Me: On with the story!

Chapter Five: How can such a Small Digimon be so much Trouble?

Calchas was sitting across from Kristy and her mother, sleeping with Xipil curled up in his lap, when the door slammed open. The result of the explosive bang was Calchas jumping in surprise and Xipil being sent sprawling on the floor.

"Are you guys alright," Marcus yelled from the open doorway.

"Other than a possibly broken nose," Xipil groaned as he started rubbing his snout, "we're good. Unless you count a digiegg falling from the sky as bad."

"We should bring it back to headquarters before it hatches," Yoshi said as she, the two male agents, and all three of their partners entered the room. "Lalamon, please examine the egg."

"On it," the plant-like rookie said as she pulled a stethoscope from Thomas' coat pocket and floated over.

Marcus gave Thomas a weird look. "You really carry one of those around where ever you go?"

"It's always best to be prepared," the rich blonde answered, setting down the briefcase he had brought and opened it to reveal a laptop and an entire first aid kit.

"You really are weird, Nerdstein," Marcus grumbled.

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that."

A cry of surprise caught everyone's attention as Lalamon fell to the ground with a dizzy look on her face. "Oh no, where's the egg," Yoshi shrieked.

An object bumped into Calchas' foot. "I think I just found-"

"Get it!" The egg moved away from the blind man just as both Marcus and Xipil tackled him in an attempt to retrieve the egg.

"I got it," Gaomon said as he reached for it, but he was crushed as Agumon also tried to get it. The egg went flying and both Yoshi and Lalamon tried to grab it, but the digimon ended up floating right into her partner's face, and the egg bounced off the sofa and rolled on the floor.

"I have it," Marcus said. "Everyone, get on top of me so it doesn't get away," he said as the object in his arms squirmed. Calchas and Xipil were the only two DATS members that did not join in the dog pile. "Never mind, I got Lalamon," Marcus said as he let go of the digimon, who rolled onto her side and moaned.

"It's over here," Kristy said, pointing to where the egg had finally stopped.

"I've got it," Agumon said, but, clumsy as he was, the lizard tripped on the edge of the rug the egg was on and a sickening crack echoed through the room as his jaw smashed the egg, and cracks ran all along it.

(Kristy's POV)

Everyone watched as the egg shattered and in its place was the cutest little digimon I had ever seen. It was furry, and had a thin tail with a colorful feather on it.

"So cute!" I yelled, pushing aside Agumon and picking up the little guy.

"That's Puwamon," Thomas groaned as he got out of the dog pile. "He's an in-training level digimon that bonds easily with people. But he doesn't like to have his tail touched," he explained further. Agumon decided to touch the tail, and Puwamon wore a look as if saying, "Touch my tail, you die," as electricity coursed through Agumon's body.

Xipil burst into laughter, mostly because Puwamon had turned my dumb brother's partner into a living x-ray, earning him a hard, angry glare from the yellow lizard. Xipil just began to laugh harder as a result.

"Get over here, ya creep," Agumon cried as he started to chase Xipil. Everyone in the room burst into laughter as Agumon ran into a wall before chasing Xipil out of the room and into the hall.

"Puwamon will have to stay here," Thomas said. "If we try to transfer him, he could be corrupted by the emotions of people on the way."

"Yay," I cheered, having only paid attention to what Thomas had initially said. "I'll feed you, play with you," I started rambling, hugging Puwamon tighter than before, and he began to purr.

"I'll help," Xipil said, coming back. "Agumon's locked in a closet upstairs, so he won't be a problem."

"I didn't know you had a mischievous side," Calchas said, grinning. "Then again, you laugh at almost everything."

"So you will be able to handle things here," Yoshi asked.

"Of course," Xipil and I replied at the same time. Boy, were we in for it.

(Xipil's POV)

I never knew that a small digimon like Puwamon could be so troublesome until I got a crash course in watching baby digimon. Kristy had tried to give the little fur ball a bottle of milk, and for a couple minutes, it was quiet, until the hiccups began. Puwamon jumped three feet in the air, and the milk went flying, splattering everything. Puwamon was soaked in the white liquid, making him look like a snow digimon.

I tried to bathe him with Kristy's help, but the second he touched the water, he didn't like it and jumped out of my claws, making me fall in. Kristy laughed like she was watching Funniest Home Videos. I splashed her by whipping my tail, and she grabbed… a sponge. I knew what was about to happen before it did, and I did not like it. I tried to get out, but Kristy pushed me back in and held me in place while she began to scrub my scales with the rough sponge.

"This is so going to ruin my scales," I muttered, making the in-training level laugh. He laughed the entire time Kristy bathed me, and I growled a few times. When she began to clean the spot between my wings, however, she actually ditched the sponge and began trying to clean with her bare hands.

That spot was very sensitive, and with her hands there, well, I moaned. I actually moaned in pleasure, and one of my feet actually began to kick on its own, the way a dog's would. Puwamon was on the side of the tub, so he fell in when he got splashed, and Kristy immediately began to clean his fur. That certainly made me a little jealous for a moment that Kristy wasn't rubbing my sensitive spot anymore.

Puwamon hissed once or twice, but after about five minutes, he was out and shaking, soaking both Kristy and myself. We chased the little guy around the house for quite a bit after that, trying to catch him after he ran away from us when we tried to get him to sleep. It was thanks to Gaomon that we caught him.

The boxing dog had been helping Sarah with tea when Puwamon entered the room. Gaomon barely caught him before he would have crashed into Kristy's mother. We retrieved the baby from the kitchen and Gaomon and returned to Kristy's bedroom.

The little guy went to sleep the second he touched the bed, and I was forced to turn around as Kristy got herself changed for bed. She had obviously forgotten she had a mirror, so I didn't know if I should have felt lucky or mentally scarred for life. Probably both.

After a bit, Kristy was sleeping with Puwamon by her head, so I hopped up to the bed and fell asleep quickly. But not before Kristy somehow pulled me up and hugged me in her sleep.

(3rd person POV)

Calchas stretched on the sofa, listening as Thomas typed away at his computer and sensed when Gaomon was coming over. He sat up, looking in the average direction the boxing dog digimon was coming from.

"Is something wrong, or do you have something for me?"

"Nice guess." Gaomon handed Calchas what felt like a cup, small and warm in his hands. "It's tea. Don't worry, it is Mrs. Daimon's recipe. But be careful, its-"

"Hot, yes. I still have feeling in my hands, Gaomon. Thank you." Gaomon nodded to the blind man and headed back to the kitchen to continue assisting Sarah. Calchas settled down again, but was immediately up again when footsteps ran in, a hurried pace in the sound.

"Something's wrong with Puwamon," Kristy cried. "He won't come out."

Calchas stood, setting down the tea, and walked towards the hall, and Kristy began to lead him to the room, rushing him.

"Calchas, you came as well," Marcus said from down low. "Puwamon, come on out. It's okay." A hissing sound went through the room, and a sensation that something was approaching struck Calchas.

"Get cover, we have company." The glass doors to the balcony shattered, showing everyone in shards.

Me: Well, I think everyone who has seen the season knows what is happening.

Xipil: That's all? That is a short chapter…

Me: It took a few weeks to type this! And its five pages on Microsoft Word! How is that short?!

Calchas: R&R please. We really appreciate it here. Have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello to all of my readers! I'm back with the next chapter of The New Agent!

Xipil: If we don't get any new reviews, I'm going to burn you all!

Calchas: Bad dragon, down boy! He's on edge, but please ignore him! BigReader16 does not own digimon or the Data Squad season! He only has control over his OC!

Jealousy with a Hint of Chaos

Calchas raised an arm as glass flew everywhere, protecting his face. Several pieces cut his arm, but he was fine otherwise. He couldn't say the same for the others as he was unable to tell how badly everyone had been hit.

"Give me the egg!" He was able tell that whoever had demanded the already hatched egg was beyond angry, and had been the one to shatter the balcony doors.

"Like that'll happen," Marcus yelled, throwing a punch at the person. It was obvious that he missed, as the sound of him falling onto his face was all too clear for the blind man. A rush of air met his ears, and he lashed out with almost unseen speed, the heel of his palm smashing into the intruder's face. The image of an owl digimon was imprinted into his mind.

"It's Falcomon," he said. "Be careful, his speed is almost unmatched, and with the skills of a ninja, his attack, Ninja Blade, is rather deadly." Falcomon scowled at the man who had struck him, and rushed pass before he had another chance to move, right towards Kristy.

Xipil noticed the owl's target, and with anger filling him, he stepped in front of it, preventing an advance on his friend. "Try to hurt her, and I'll be sure to send you back to the digital world as an egg," he growled, glaring.

"You again!? Of all places, you had to be in the human world! I'll make sure to finish you," Falcomon said. "Ninja Blade!" A twist of his feathery wing allowed a small dagger to appear in the hand at the end, poised to strike.

"I don't think so. Baby Flame!" The dragon exhaled, releasing a flame that the bird easily slashed, striking at him next. The dagger grazed his scales, but did not pierce luckily. Before Xipil could react, Falcomon was beside him, a foot smashing into his side, sending him into a wall.

Gaomon was the next to join the fight, swinging punches at the ninja bird, missing every time. "I've had enough of this!" Falcomon used the dagger to deflect another punch, and took the advantage quickly, kicking the dog in the chest and causing him to crash into Calchas. "Now, give me the egg," the owl yelled, turning on Kristy, Puwamon shivering in her arms. The small digimon hissed, fur on end, wearing the same look as when Agumon touched his tail.

Falcomon took a step back, shocked by how the in-training level was acting, protecting the human girl. He didn't even notice as Xipil charged him. "I said, get away from her!" Xipil smashed into the intruding digimon, sending him out onto the balcony. The owl grunted in pain, scowling before he jumped, taking flight away from the house.

Kristy released the pent up breath she'd been holding in a sigh of relief when the digimon in front of her began to glow. "Puwamon? What's wrong?"

Thomas entered with Agumon and Sarah just as the light began to intensify. "He's digivolving? But how?"

Puwamon's shape began to grow bird-like, just a little larger than Kristy herself. The light was gone, and a pink bird digimon with a metal link on one leg was in the place of the hatched digimon.

"Hi! I'm Biyomon," the bird said, holding out a wing to Kristy. "Shake?"

Kristy was frozen for a few moments, but laughed, taking the wing. Xipil watched the two, and felt jealous once more. He was really growing a disliking to the digimon.

(Xipil's POV)

"Hey, let go of me," Kristy yelled, and Calchas was up and moving in moments, dropping me onto my face once more. I heard a few grunts of pain, and the sound of Marcus yelling at one of the DATS professors met my eardrums, inaudible from anger.

I sighed, getting my hind legs under me and standing. In the few hours since Biyomon had digivolved, Kristy had pretty much forgotten all about me, only playing with the bird. All I was able to do was watch as the two of them grew closer by the second, something that I couldn't do.

_I hate that bird_, I thought, shaking a little before heading out of the room and into the hall. _He really gets on my nerves._ Whenever Kristy wasn't looking, or was just not around, Biyomon would start nagging me, bragging about how close he and Kristy were already. It had taken an hour for her to get used to me, and a few days just for her to start being a friend. They were close in seconds.

Kristy was in the hall with Biyomon, having been released from a cage that the professor's had placed him in, talking. I scowled lightly, walking past them without being noticed. They didn't even notice when I growled! That was the breaking point for me, and the next thing I knew, I was running down the hall and out the open front door.

It was just my thoughts and I, out on the streets. It was all too much like when I'd been in the digital world. I'd gone unnoticed except by those that wanted to hurt me for being different. Falcomon had been the last to attack me before I entered the human world through a cell phone.

I doubted that Calchas would have any real need for me after a while, and it was obvious that I wasn't really wanted, being that everyone was ignoring me now. I started to walk down the sidewalk, no one seeing me, no one hearing the sounds of my claws on the cement.

_I wish I could just go back_, I thought. _After all, I have no one that cares for me here._ I continued to walk on, and I was oblivious as the scenery around me changed until I walked head first into a tree.

"Ow," I moaned, rubbing the top of my head as I fell backwards. "Who put that tree there!?" I looked around, and it took a moment for my mind to register everything. I was back in the digital world.

Me: Whoa, now that is a cliff hanger! This is really going to be good! I can already feel the tension building here!

Xipil: Aw man, do I still have a part in the story for a while?

Me: Can't say, that's a spoiler. Review, favorite, or follow this story please!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Yes! I'm back with a new chapter for The New Agent! Chapter six had a twist, but chapter seven holds a plan that is pretty much a suicide mission! Enjoy!

Xipil: Reader does not own digimon, only his OC.

A Choice is Made

"Something's wrong," Calchas said. "Something's happened to Xipil."

"What are you talking about," Marcus asked. "He's at home with Kristy and Biyomon."

"I need to go." Calchas was outside and running in the average direction of the house in less than a minute, racing through crowds of pedestrians. _What happened to you Xipil_, he thought.

He arrived at the front door a good ten minutes later, not even having broken a sweat. He threw the door open and could tell instantly that the dragon digimon wasn't there. He could visualize where Kristy and the bird digimon were, back to back in her room. Yet he was unable to sense Xipil close by even. It was like he had just disappeared from existence.

He ran into the living room and grabbed a phone, dialing a number by reading the braille on each button. He put it to his ear and sat down, a hand to his forehead. The phone rang a number of times, but finally someone picked up.

"This is the Norstein residence, Thomas speaking."

"Thomas, we have a situation," Calchas said quickly.

"Slow down, Calchas. What happened?"

"Xipil is gone. He was here at the house, and he's gone." Calchas could hear the rich blonde tapping his chin with a finger through the phone as he thought. It was getting on his already agitated nerves quickly.

"He might have gone back to the digital world," Thomas said after about five minutes. "That's the most possible choice, but he might have just gone out for a bit, though I highly doubt that."

Calchas felt his heart skip a beat at the more possible choice. _He went back? Why would he go back?_

"Calchas, are you still there? Listen to me. If he went back, there is only one way to bring him here again."

"Tell me what it is. I'm not going to just sit by, unable to fight if another digimon attacks. I'm getting my partner back." He was more flustered than before, feeling the heat in his face rising. He knew that he would be useless and just be in the way if he didn't have a partner, and was determined not to let that happen.

He could hear Thomas sigh on the other end before he spoke again. "The digital dive at headquarters is the only way. But please, before you do anything, think about it. It's dangerous, and you might end up trapped there forever."

"Just make sure it's set for a couple of days from now. I'm going to get my partner."

The front door opened, and Calchas hung up as he heard Marcus move quickly towards Kristy's room. An image flashed in his mind as his eyes went glassy, and he saw Marcus and the others, including Kristy, watching as a digimon holding the egg of Biyomon disappear. Another image of a large cyborg version of Agumon battling a humanoid bird digimon appeared as well before he returned to just seeing grey and white as always.

He collapsed onto the couch and heard the door slam shut again and the squealing of tires shortly afterwards. _It's already happening,_ he thought. He felt weak and fell into an unconscious state, unable to prevent it.

(Xipil's POV)

To see the digital world again was both a joy and a nightmare for me. I was unable to believe that I had returned just by thinking about it. The familiar plants released pleasant and familiar scents that filled my nostrils.

_I can't believe I'm home,_ I thought. A few bushes rustled, catching my attention. I turned, and a recognizable pair of yellow eyes, as well as a pair of violet eyes, watched me. Seeing the two sets of eyes had my blood pumping at high speed and my heart racing.

"Hey, get out here! I'm back!" I smiled a little and cocked my head, and both digimon recognized me instantly.

"Xipil? It really is you!" The owner of the yellow eyes tackled me, the red gem on his head flashing in the light. He was a Dorumon, a purple fox digimon that walked on its hind legs in a way that I did. He held an x-antibody, and the tip of his tail was white.

"It's good to have you back after so long," Ryudamon, the owner of the violet eyes, a dragon digimon in the same position as me with gold and black scales, said, stepping out of the bushes. He had a couple of spikes that surrounded the red gem that was his x-antibody on his head, similar to the head piece of a samurai shogun.

"I'm glad to see you're both alright," I cried, getting up. The three of us laughed like we had as in-training levels. We'd been friends for a long time, and had hatched at the same time from digieggs.

"Where were you? You had us scared half to death after you went missing when Saber Leomon attacked you."

"I was in the human world. And I had a partner." Both of them gawked at me, and I laughed. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

(Third Person POV, two days later)

"Calchas, wait up!" Marcus grabbed the blind man by the shoulder before he could step into the dive.

"Don't bother trying to stop me," he said. He was wearing his DATS uniform of blue and gold, his white and gold digivice at his hip. "I'm going no matter what."

"I know, but we're going as well!" Calchas shrugged the high school agent off and stepped into the dive. He motioned for the others to get in, and found himself with barely any room to breathe, being crushed by Agumon and Lalamon as the other three agents stepped in.

"Thomas, is it ready?"

Thomas didn't have to speak, as he instantly felt that the ground under him was different and he had more room to move and breathe. He could hear trees rustling in the wind, and the smell of various floras caught him by surprise as they were all so familiar to him.

"Does that answer your question, Calchas," Thomas said smugly.

"Just be quiet," Yoshi said. "There's no reason to be smug."

"So we're here. We're in the digital world," Calchas said, turning to where he could hear the trees. "I'm coming, Xipil."

Me: And we've made it to the digital world at long last! And we got to meet some digimon that Xipil knows! I hope you all like this so far, as those digimon are coming in a lot in the future!

Xipil: I still have a part! Yes! I'll be nice and not threaten anyone! Please review!

Calchas: Who are you and what did you do with my partner?


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I'm so happy that people are liking this story, I'm ready to cry!

Xipil: Oh no, not the water works!

Ryudamon: Are they that bad?

Calchas: Yes, they are.

Me: Shut up!

Dorumon: Yay! I'm in a story! I love this guy! Reader does not own digimon, only his OC!

When in Rome, Get Attacked!

(Xipil's POV)

"That's the stroy," I said, finishing. Ryudamon and Dorumon gawked at me, unable to believe everything that had happened.

Dorumon was the first to recover, as he always was. He also happened to be the more outward of them both, always using his stature to get girls. "So, this Kristy girl, is she cute?"

"Will you stop thinking about getting a girl to like you for oneinute," Ryudamon shouted, knocking Dorumon unconscious with the pure volume of his voice. "Anyways, what was Calchas like? He sounds like me somwhat."

I chuckled, having thought the same thing sevral times as well. They were both not very exciteable, and usually kept their cool even in the face of danger. They even were similar in their voices.

"He was a good friend. I feel kind of bad that I'll never see him or the others again," I said. "Even though he was blind, he was also really reliable, even for a human."

Ryudamon nodded, smiling slightly. I knew that he and Calchas would have gotten along great, that much was certain. Thinking of Calchas even had me hearing his voice calling my name.

_Wait, Calchas calling for me?_

(Third Person POV)

"Xipil! Are you out there? Xipil!" Yoshi watched as Calchas cupped his hands and called out, almost desperately.

Marcus had a similar look to her, and Thomas was no different. All three of them were worried for the blind man, having lost his partner. He was obviously distressed by it, and refused to stop. It was natural to at like that, as they would have done the same.

"Xipil!" Calchas stopped to catch his breath, but before he could continue, Yoshi had a hand on his shoulder. "Yoshi, let go of me. I.m not going to stop until I find him."

"We'll find him," Thomas said, walking up on the blind man's left side. "You just need to stop for a bit. He might not even be in this part of the digital world."

Calchas sighed, wishing that the blonde was wrong, yet he knew it was a high chance that Xipil was in some other location. He tried to tell if there was anyone around again, but was unable to. He was without his own gift in the digital world, and truly blind.

"I'll just have to agree with you all," he answered, looking up. "I can't tell who all is around me, so I'll be needing help getting around still."

(Dorumon's POV)

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a human!" I was jumping in excitement at the thought of meeting a human for the first time. Ryudamon shook his head, sighing, and tripped me with his tail, causing me to face plant.

"I heard it, yes, but we are not going. It may very well just be a trap," he said. I went to protest but Xipil stepped between us, scowling. The look in his eyes was enough to make Ryudamon shivered, and the guy never shivered about anything, even the cold!

Xipil stayed quiet, just looking in the direction the voices had come from. It was obvious he was conflicting himself about the matter of the humans. "Let's go, we can't get found," Xipil snorted, turning away.

"But, what if they're your human frien-" He shot a glare at me before I finished, and my jaw snapped shut, paralyzed by fear. Never before had Xipil given a look like that before.

_The human world really changed him_, I thought. He started to walk off, and nodding to each other, Ryudamon and I began to follow him.

Me: Is Xipil holding a grudge against Calchas for dropping him on his face so many times?

Xipil: Yeah, that sounds like me.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I'm coming back with more of The New Agent! Sorry it's been so long!

Xipil: Send in reviews please! Oh, and someone asked us if we would take requests. I say yes, but Reader doesn't know really. So, please tell us what you think! He only owns Calchas and me, he does not own digimon!

A Secret about Brave Guard

(Calchas' POV)

I sighed, lying against what I hoped was a tree. I couldn't tell the environment around me, so I didn't even know where we were. I could still tell when I was being watched and by who, so I looked up when Thomas looked my way.

"Something wrong, Thomas?"

"No, nothing. Calchas, none of us know a lot about one another, well, with the exception of me. I was thinking we could get to know each other."

I felt the air shift slightly as Yoshi, Marcus, and the three digimon nodded in agreement. I shrugged, not really caring. Marcus ended up going first.

"I actually have a brain, but I don't let it do anything. You guys know I let my fists do all the work."

"Wait, so you're actually smart, boss?"

"Why you little-!" I chuckled as Marcus ran after Agumon, threatening the lizard digimon.

"I have stage fright," Yoshi said out of nowhere. I wasn't actually surprised, as I could always tell she was nervous when everyone looked her way. Thomas passed as we knew everything about him, and neither of the digimon had anything to tell, leaving me.

It took a bit to think of something no one knew besides me and a few others, deceased now. I decided on one of my darker secrets, though I found it personal.

"I don't know who my father was. Set Keneerd was the husband of my mother, yes, but he is not my biological father. He was dried out, so I was the result of a donation."

I could feel the shock in them with every cell in my body, so I knew they were just hearing of it, thank heavens. I sighed before I continued some more, going deeper.

"The reason I moved in with Marcus and his family is because I have reason to believe that my biological father lives somewhere in that city. I at least wanted to meet him once in my life, if he's even alive still."

"I could always do a test when we get back," Thomas said, obviously wanting to help.

"I'd appreciate it."

(Xipil's POV)

I looked around the dark cave that the three of us were staying in for the night. It wasn't much, but it provided shelter from any attacking digimon. I sighed, luckily not waking Dorumon, who was out like a light, snoring a little.

"Xipil, why did you want us to leave when that human, Calchas, was so close by earlier?" I turned to see Ryudamon, fully awake, glaring at me. "Wouldn't it have been better to stay with him than to run off like that? He's vulnerable here!"

"He wouldn't have taken the risk if he hadn't known it was dangerous," I growled. "You weren't the one who was almost completely forgotten and ignored after another digimon digivolved."

"So that's what this is about? Being forgotten? You ran off for almost a year, yet we never once forgot you! How do you know you weren't forgotten? Calchas came, looking for you! Yet you just left when you could have at least talked with him."

I scowled, but I knew he was right. Calchas had come after me, and I had run.

"I didn't think that you would be a coward and so ignorant when you came back. I guess I was wrong," Ryudamon sighed, heading towards a bed of leaves he'd made, falling asleep the moment he laid in it.

I released a breath slowly, looking towards the dirt covered ground in guilt. I had changed for the worse, and I knew it. I turned to the entrance of the cave, looking up at the sky, filled with dark storm clouds.

"Good luck, Calchas. Stay safe." I padded towards a dark corner at the back of the cave, curling up in the dirt and falling into a deep sleep.

(Unknown POV)

I looked up at the sky, grinning at the sight of storm clouds. Lightning flashed as the rain began to fall, soaking everything in sight. I looked down at the small camp the humans had made with the three digimon, as well as the cave a mile away where three other digimon were resting.

"So, the human came to find his partner, and to challenge Merukimon," I chuckled, my glasses lighting up in a flash of lightning. "He still has yet to show any progress from that experiment. Too bad. Maybe he'll show some progress with the virus when he meets Merukimon again. Or, I could do some damage and force great pain onto him. That should get the virus active again."

I turned, my lab coat catching the wind that began to pick up. I smiled maliciously, activating a device and opening a gate back to the human world. "Soon, boy, you'll be the perfect energy producer for my greatest experiment. Just wait for that virus to awaken and steal away everything you have." I stepped into the gate, laughing like a madman, unheard by anyone.

Me: Who was that?

Xipil: Don't ask me! I have no idea! You wrote this chapter!

Calchas: Just, ignore those two. Please review. But, who was that maniac?

Me: I'm not answering, as I don't remember a name, and I really have no clue!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Listening to the song Hirari by Wada Kouji has gotten me into writing this chapter! It won't be with Calchas and the others, though, as I want to make a little scene for Kristy and the others in the human world at this time! So, please don't hate me!

Xipil: You're mean! You shouldn't even own Calchas! But you do! At least you don't own Digimon...

Back Home

Kristy sighed, turning off the television. She looked to the kitchen where Sarah was cooking lunch, not minding the empty house. But for the twelve-year-old, it was too quiet for her.

After Xipil had left and gone missing, Calchas had been spazing like nothing she'd ever seen. When he left after Xipil, it was a big change, especially since Marcus and Agumon had gone with him.

"Hey, mom?" Sarah leaned back, looking into the living room, still cooking. "When do you think they'll be back? And, do you think they'll find him?"

"I don't doubt the fact that Xipil will come back with them, but I really have no idea as to when they will be back again." She sighed at the answer, grabbing her bag.

"I'm going out to see my friends. I'll be back soon." She shut the door behind her, running down the street towards the school. Even though it was a Saturday, several of the students were there, mostly to have fun or just to wait for someone.

The latter was the case for two of the students that Kristy knew. One was William Vic, a brunette boy that loved to be with her and the other girl, yet he never did much besides talk about and stare at other guys. The girl was Crystal Jeanette, a blonde with who was like Calchas when it came to school work. They both had similar blue eyes, though they weren't related in the slightest.

"Took you long enough," William said, grinning. Crystal rolled her eyes, groaning at the boy. "What? We were supposed to meet here at three!"

"And it's just now three," Crystal told him, holding up her wrist where a digital watch was attached. William chuckled nervously at his own foolishness, but Kristy stopped him.

"Well, aren't we going to the park? That is what we agreed on, right?" Both of her friends nodded, and a smile spread across Kristy's face. "Well, come on then! We don't have all day, you know."

The three of them began to walk away from the school, not noticing that someone was watching them intently, Kristy to be more specific. The figure chuckled, following in the shadows as they walked, keeping a close eye on the red head with ease.

They stopped at a four way, waiting for the light to give them permission to cross and continue to the park. Kristy noticed something in the corner of her eye and turned, but saw nothing more than a few garbage cans that someone had filled up, most likely in need of being picked up that day. She shrugged, and Crystal grabbed her arm, pulling her back to reality as she was dragged across the street.

"You are zoning out a lot lately," William muttered to her. "Is something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing. It's just, Marcus and our guest went away for a while. My place feels empty with just mom and me there."

"You mean that Calchas guy? Do you know where they went?" Crystal had asked the question, which surprised both William and Kristy as she never stuck her nose into other people's business.

"Not really. It's far, that's all I know."

The figure following them smirked a little, still hidden from sight. The trio of middle school students entered the park, which was more like a small forest than anything. The figure moved in after them, moving closer every second. Kristy turned around as it stood from a crouch, moving out of hiding and into plain sight.

"Hey, check that guy out," she whispered to her friends, and they all looked slightly in his direction, barely moving their heads so he wouldn't notice them staring. He was in his early thirties, with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. A pair of circular lensed glasses hung towards the tip of his pointed nose, sliding down almost as soon as they were pushed up. He wore a brown shirt and tan slacks under a lab coat, his hands in the coat pockets. "He's pretty weird."

"It's such a nice day for a walk," the man said, surprising them. "I assume you three are out for a similar reason?"

"Not that you need to know," Crystal scoffed, crossing her arms. The man chuckled, eyeing Kristy for a moment.

"I should have introduced myself first. I am Professor G. Kurata. Just call me Kurata. Is one of you Kristy Damon?"

Kristy shivered from the fact that Kurata knew her name, and thought back to the four ways. _He must have been that shadow I saw_.

"If one of you is, I happen to know one Calchas Keneerd as an old friend." The mention of Calchas got Kristy to stop shivering, suddenly curious about the strange professor.

"I'm Kristy. Is there something you want?" William and Crystal eyed her with looks of shock for having stepped up to the plate like that.

Kurata chuckled, digging around his left pocket for something. "I heard that Calchas was staying with your family, and as I don't know where to go, I thought I'd try and find someone who did. I was lucky enough to see you a bit ago as you came into the park." He pulled out his hand, clasped around something small. "Here, I'd like for you to give this to him when he gets back."

He tossed the object in his hand, and Kristy caught it, almost dropping the small object. All three middle school students were distracted for a moment, but when they looked up, Kurata was gone, like he'd never even been there.

Kristy fumbled with the object a little, studying its every detail. It was a charm, tied with cord to make a chain or necklace. A metal ring held a dark stone, which almost seemed to be glowing, generating its own heat. The stone wasn't very remarkable, just a smooth surface with a slight reflection of light on the outside. The metal ring, however, was detailed immensely.

Small symbols were carved into the shining metal, spelling something in what was probably a foreign, even dead, language. A few scratches were along the edge, making it almost serrated like a knife.

"Has Calchas ever mentioned someone like that Kurata guy before," William asked, looking at the charm over her shoulder.

"No. He never tells us anything about himself before he moved in. He's not secretive, but I feel like he is hiding something."

Kurata snickered from behind the tree as he watched Kristy and her friends. "Oh, this is going to be fun. How sad to think that she'll be the one to keep any changes to Calchas permanent. I must say thank you to whoever sent me that virus. And the look on poor Calchas' face when the virus takes hold! Oh, this is too much fun. Too bad those other pesky agents won't be around for the best part of this." He laughed to himself, walking away and into the shadows, melting into them, leaving no trace of his presence behind.

Me: Whoa! What was all that!? What does he mean that the agents won't be around!?

Xipil: Be quiet! I'm getting a head ache from you screaming…

Calchas: I'm curious as well. But, everyone will have to hold tight and wait for the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Here we go! I've got more of the New Agent right here!

Xipil: Yay. I only get a small part again.

Me: Actually, I've got you with a bigger role here. So be quiet. I do not own Digimon, but I do own Calchas.

A Full Charge, of Purity?

Calchas shivered in the cold. A few days had passed, and Thomas, along with Yoshi, had managed to get their partner digimon to the ultimate level. They were still in the glacial area where Yoshi had made it to her full charge, trying to make their way towards Merukimon's domain.

He tried to tell where he was again, only to fail for the tenth time in a row. Not only had he been completely blind, but he had yet to find Xipil, or even a sign of the Dracomon. And matters were getting worse, as with every step the small group took towards Merukimon, Calchas grew a little weaker, something draining his very strength. He hadn't told the others yet, but still he tried to stay with them.

The blind man slipped on a patch of ice, and Gaomon helped him regain balance. The dog digimon had taken to assisting Calchas in Xipil's absence, keeping him away from dangerous situations if he could.

"Calchas, you really need to just stay back a bit. We'll come back for you once we know where to go," Thomas said. Calchas shook his head as he had the other times the same thing had been said.

"I have a feeling that Xipil is close by. If we keep going, I may be able to find him." He continued walking, wrapping his arms around himself to try and stay warm slightly. Yoshi shook her head to Thomas, following after him with Lalamon. Marcus placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"You know he's going to keep being stubborn until Xipil's back. We may as well deal with it."

"That's right, boss! But he's right about Xipil. I can smell him up ahead!" Thomas and Marcus looked down at Agumon, who only grinned and started to run after Gaomon.

Calchas sighed, not stopping as he heard cracks forming in the ice. Gaomon tried to stop him fruitlessly, and the ice continued to crack.

"Calchas, you should wait a little bit. I know you're worried, but if you keep moving forward, you'll have no way of getting back," Yoshi told him, having caught up.

She took a bad step, and the ice shattered underneath. Calchas was unaffected by the gaping hole that formed, but Yoshi began to fall, crying out in surprise. She grabbed onto the edge, and Lalamon began to freak out, trying to pull her up.

Calchas stopped as the ice began to rack once more, and Lalamon screamed as she began to fall, the ice Yoshi was holding falling away. He reacted quickly, suddenly able to tell where to be. He grabbed onto the other agent's wrist, holding her in place.

"That was lucky," he muttered, trying to pull her up. Thomas and Marcus were still too far away to be of any assistance, and the ice began to crack once more. "Oh no. Yoshi, I'll need you to try and climb up, using my arm as a rope. Be quick about it though. I don't think the glacier will be able to hold us much longer."

Yoshi looked down, seeing waves lapping at the glacier. It was hollowed out from all the water, and the portion of glacier was like a cliff, hanging out of the water. She shivered, climbing as fast as she could over the edge.

Calchas chuckled as he stood, only to fall from sight, the ice giving way under him.

(Xipil's POV)

I'd been leading our little trio to stay ahead of Calchas. I had been tempted to go to Calchas several times when he was in danger, but someone else always got the situation dealt with.

"Xipil, do you hear that?" I looked back to Dorumon, who had the greatest hearing with his large ears. "Someone just broke the ice, literally."

I went wide eyed, suddenly thinking of Calchas falling to his doom. The water underneath the glacier was inhabited by several dangerous ultimate levels, but only one would think of attacking a land dweller. The digimon was known as Dragomon, and he was not someone to mess with.

"Let's go." Ryudamon and Dorumon both nodded, and the x-antibodies they each held on their head glowed. I knew what it meant, as I'd seen other digimon with the antibody digivolve, but had never known my own two friends were capable of digivolving.

Dorumon grey in size, his small wings expanding and his arms growing a little longer. He stood several feet above me, grinning, black stripes on his violet fur, a large collar of white fur around his neck.

Ryudamon on the other hand grew far larger than Dorumon had. His figure turned humanoid, his armor now covering most of his body. Large black feet remained exposed, as did his black clawed hands. A mass of white hair hung off the back of his head, his face covered by a golden shogun mask.

"Like what we can do? Call me Dorugamon while I'm like this," the digivolved Dorumon laughed. "That is Gaiomon. Don't know how, but Ryudamon can go to the super ultimate. He doesn't talk muck in that form."

"Really? Let's just go." Gaiomon picked me up and ran at full speed, Dorugamon keeping up in the air. I could see the outcrop of the glacier, and I saw the figure of Yoshi by a hole, Lalamon and Gaomon by her. "You may want to hold on."

"What do y-" I didn't finish my question before Gaiomon jumped off the glacier, heading right for the water. I cried out, holding on for dear life as Dorugamon dove into the water mere seconds before we were in the icy depths.

(Calchas' POV)

I was floating, that much was certain, as I felt no ground touching me. I was surprised that I was still able to breathe and chuckled. _I've been needing to clean off._

A movement caught my attention, the sound of a slithering body, like tentacles, telling me which direction the newcomer was approaching. I shifted, turning so I had a stable surface under me, and waited silently.

An echoing screech hit me, and I covered my ears, cringing at the piercing sound. I was lucky, as the sound would have caused my ears to either bleed or worse explode.

"Tidal Trident!" A surge of water forced me back, and cold metal touched my neck, a prong on either side. If I remembered correctly, a trident had three spikes, so I was lucky that it had missed my throat or anything vital. "A human. Fresh meat!" A stench of rotten, decaying fish almost made me get sick on the spot as the digimon in front of me spoke.

I managed to touch it, disgusted by the fact that it was like rubbery wires and tentacles. An image of a blue, demonic faced being, completely composed of blue tentacles, with a coral trident in one hand entered my mind, along with a name.

"Dragomon, back away from the human!" The voice clicked instantaneously as it cried out.

"Xipil, it's good to hear you again!"

"Sorry, but we can't really talk until we deal with this guy. Mind giving me a boost?" I smiled, kicking away the ultimate level and grabbing my digivice as power consumed my fist.

"DNA Charge! Go get him, Xipil!" The water shifted as he digivolved to his champion form.

"So, you are Calchas," a rough voice muttered. "You may wish to stay back. Rinkazaan!" The water heated up as the owner of the voice unleashed the attack. Dragomon cried out, and I managed to duck as a small explosion took place.

"My turn to get in on this! Power Metal!" A rush of water brushed past me, and the touch of cold metal grazed my hand before Dragomon was struck once more.

"I'll be quick to end this. Dramon Flame!" Xipil unleashed his fiery breath, and I thought for a moment that we had won easily. That is, until Dragomon started to laugh.

(Third Person POV)

Gaiomon and Dorugamon were in shock that Dragomon was barely damaged, with a small burn on his head being the most injury. Xipil scowled, charging in at full speed. Dragomon laughed, hitting him in the face with his trident.

The vaccine champion crashed into the sandy ocean floor, stopping mere feet away from Calchas. Dorugamon went in next, only to be sent straight into Gaiomon as the super ultimate also charged.

"Not a challenge! More food for me!" A blue light surrounded Dragomon, and the demonic aqueous digimon laughed. "Bloody Water!"

A surge of the crimson liquid left his body, turning into a large shark that Gaiomon slashed. It split in half, only to become two new sharks that bit Gaiomon's leg and collar bone. He made no sound, even as he cried out, and the sharks left him, taking on Dorugamon as he collapsed, reverting to his rookie level and floating there, unconscious.

Dorugamon tried to put up a fight, but he was defeated and met a similar fate as the other carrier of the x-antibody. Xipil growled at the sharks as they approached him. "Dramon Flame!" One of the sharks took the hit directly, and it turned into nothing more than a speck of blood. The other shark shivered, hesitating as to attack or not.

Dragomon charged in with another Tidal Trident attack poised to strike Xipil in the chest. The champion moved to the side at the last moment, barely dodging, but Dragomon changed course, slashing all three prongs across his wing.

"Calchas, we're in trouble here," Xipil growled, ducking as the bloody shark charged in. Dragomon absorbed the shark as it met him, moving even faster than before. The trident slammed into his gut, knocking him into the air, and was left exposed completely.

"Hey, back off my partner!" Calchas ran at Dragomon, punching the burn on his face. The ultimate roared, grabbing the blind man and throwing him up at Xipil.

"You just had to do something like that," Xipil grumbled, catching his partner with his tail. "Just get on my back and stay there. I don't want to risk you getting killed." He placed Calchas between his shoulder blades, right between his wings, and began to swim at high speed. "Just hold out both arms, and don't ask why."

He swam straight at the two unconscious rookies, and Calchas grabbed both of them with his outstretched arms. Xipil nodded, turning towards Dragomon.

"Looks like you're not getting a meal today, fish face!" Dragomon roared, swinging his trident. The water surged, catching Xipil's shredded wings and dragging him back into the under water portion of the glacier.

Calchas sensed another attack, far more powerful than the others, and scowled at the thought. Dragomon laughed harder than ever, growing in size until he was at least three times the size of Xipil.

"Time for meat!" He slammed a fist into Xipil, forcing the dragon and the three riders further into the glacier. Calchas cursed under his breath as the ice threatened to flatten them from the impact, beginning to fall apart, several pieces hitting his head.

"Xipil, can you still fight?"

"Why ask when I can demonstrate?" Xipil ran, his wings useless, raising a claw to strike. Dragomon simply continued to laugh, punching him again.

"Don't be reckless. I have to be, since that's the only way I can help. You can see what is happening, and thus are able to think!" Calchas found that he could place the location of various object again, and estimated about ten yards between them and Dragomon, the distance lessening. "Move left!" The dragon didn't ask and jumped in the direction he was told, Dragomon tripping as he missed. "Now fire!"

"Dramon Flame!" Dragomon yelped as the fire hit his back, which was completely exposed, a pair of bat wings hanging useless from it. "Anything else you've got planned, because he isn't out yet."

The blind man shut his unseeing eyes, concentrating hard. An image of Xipil, himself, and everyone else that he had gotten to know in the month that he'd known the Damon family flashed in his mind, a few unfamiliar faces visible among them. He didn't care though, as they were people that the others knew most likely.

_I came here to get Xipil, and I've done that. But Merukimon is still a threat. I must protect them all. I cannot let my friends get hurt. Not when there is so much I'd like to know about them all still._

He opened his eyes, glaring. "Xipil, let's make sure we win this so we have the strength to face Merukimon!" His white charge erupted, surrounding his body as Ryudamon and Dorumon began to wake up. His gray eyes turned a grayish blue, the glare in them aimed at Dragomon, not in his average direction. "DNA Full Charge!" The charge concentrated around his hand, and he slammed his palm down onto the top of his digivice, releasing it.

Xipil roared as a bright light engulfed his body. A large object formed on his back, his body and head thinning out and turning more detailed, his claws growing larger as an orb appeared in each one. His wings repaired themselves, and the dragon flapped them, roaring once more and leaving the light. "Coredramon, digivolve to, Wingdramon!"

"Let's give him the boot!" Calchas stood up, climbing onto the object on Xipil's back, a black cannon of sorts with a spear sticking out of it, and stood. Xipil nodded, charging in flight.

Dragomon laughed, throwing a punch while swinging his trident, but the new ultimate level maneuvered past both, his body turning a bright white.

"Time to finish this! Dragon Spear Dive!" Xipil and his riders, all conscious now, were completely surrounded by the white illumination, taking the form of a lance. Dragomon frowned, not making a sound as the lance of light went straight through his forehead, and he reverted to a blue digiegg. Xipil kept up with the attack, turning upwards and drilling through the layers of ice.

The ice shattered above them, and Calchas and Xipil burst out of the glacier, hovering in the air. Marcus had been right by the cracking ice, and yelled in surprise. Agumon and Gaomon clung to one another, screaming as Lalamon tackled Thomas in the face out of fright. Yoshi passed out from the shock for a few seconds, but sat up quickly.

"Did you guys miss me," Calchas asked jokingly, a grin on his face. He grabbed both Ryudamon and Dorumon, jumping to the ground as Xipil returned to his rookie form.

"I thought you guys would have missed me more," Xipil laughed, walking up to his partner's side. Dorumon was running around, having a heart attack from excitement the moment his clawed feet touched the glacier, yet Ryudamon simply stared at each of the others for a few moments before switching to someone else.

"Calchas, I swear to God, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will murder you," Yoshi growled, punching his shoulder. He eyed her, still grinning.

"What, try to save your life you mean? Why is it you don't like the fact that I am even alive after saving you?" He blinked, surprising the other three agents. Not one of them had even seen him blink from his blind state. The only time his eyes had ever closed was when he was thinking or sleeping.

"Are you feeling okay," Marcus asked, approaching Calchas only to punch him upside the head. "Never try to get yourself killed like that! My mom will have a cow if you got killed!"

Calchas laughed at the statement, wiping a tear from his eye. "You guys really don't see a difference in me yet? Because I can certainly see one myself!"

"Is that a blind joke or something? Because it is not funny," Thomas muttered, crossing his arms. Ryudamon nodded in agreement at the statement.

"It's not a joke. You guys just missed a big change." Calchas turned north, pointing. "We need to keep going. And, I think I'll be leading the way for now."

Me: Okay, what just happened? So, Calchas had his eyes change color? And he achieved the full charge. But what was with that 'joke' he made?

Xipil: Does this mean, he isn't blind anymore?

Me: Wait and see for yourself!


End file.
